onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
The Birth and Death of Day
"The Birth And Death Of Day" is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 87th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on June 6, 2007. As graduation day dawns in Tree Hill, some dreams begin as others end. Haley prepares for her graduation speech and her role as a young mother, while Nathan prepares for life without basketball. Brooke makes a heartfelt confession that puts her future in jeopardy and Lucas confronts Dan as Karen's life is threatened. Synopsis In Tree Hill High, there is a wall of fame. Haley is up there with a picture of her tour, Peyton with her CD, Brooke with her fashion design label and Nathan with his basketball. Principal Turner takes down the photo of Nathan Scott due to his point shaving. As he walks away, Brooke walks up to the wall and looks at her achievement rethinking the choice she made to cheat. Meanwhile, Lucas shoots the gun at his father after his mom collapses with pain. As Dan looks at him in shock, he sees the bullet hit the door frame next to him. Lucas tells him to get out and as Dan tries to fight for Karen to go to hospital, Lucas tells him he missed on purpose, but will not do it again. Dan leaves warning him he made a big mistake. As he leaves, Lucas runs and crouches down at his mom’s side. Meanwhile, Nathan tells Haley he can’t believe how quickly him not playing again has happened, considering that every school that showed interest in him has now rejected him. His phone rings and they arrive at the hospital with Deb. Lucas tells them that Karen has been diagnosed with eclampsia that gives her seizures and it is critical for the both of them. Haley goes to call Peyton as Deb asks her if she told anyone about the gun in her house, and as Haley says that she told Lucas, Deb is filled with doubt. Brooke walks into Peyton’s room upset, as Peyton tries to cheer her up with graduation. Brooke then says that they aren’t all graduating as Rachel should be there. Deb goes to Karen’s house to get some clothes and as she does, she sees the bullet in the door frame. Peyton goes to see Lucas who is panicking about his mom. She comforts him as Deb walks in asking for a moment alone with him. As Peyton walks out, Deb slaps him across the face. Lucas asks if she is on drugs as Deb asks if he is, as she knows about the gun. She tells him to talk to her or he can talk to the police no matter how crazy it seems as she is crazy enough to believe it. He tells her that Dan killed Keith and Deb is shocked at his confession. She tells him she believes him and that it will have been because he thought Keith tried to kill him in the fire. Racked with guilt, she asks for her gun back and tells Lucas to find Peyton as she will be with Karen for as long as she needs now and will not let Dan near her. She apologizes to Lucas and promises justice will be served. Outside the hospital, Dan waits in his car. The following day, Haley is still struggling to write her graduation speech in the hospital, as Nathan tells her and Peyton that he plans to take a year off to look after the baby while Haley is in classes. Haley tells him that they aren’t giving up on him playing basketball next year but Nathan says everyone else has. Peyton then suggests talking to Skills as she hugs Lucas who walks in the room with Deb. The children offer any help, and Lucas tells her that they can spend their last day as seniors in high school. She promises to call Lucas if anything happens and warns him to stay away from Dan. Chase goes round to see Brooke as she invited him round. He asks if everything is ok, and she tells him that she thinks she will turn herself in for stealing the calculus exam. She admits she doesn’t belong on the honorable role at school as Chase says he loves her for that but they won’t let her graduate, so what will it change. Brooke then says that it will change how she is feeling about herself. Then she realizes he said that he loved her and as she asks Chase, who initially denies it, he admits that he did say it and he meant it, making Brooke very happy. At the river court, Bevin tells Skills that he has been invited round for dinner before graduation for quiche. Skills asks if they know he is black and Bevin says probably not as they don’t know he is black. Bevin assures him that they won’t be bothered and leaves to tell them. Nathan then goes to see Skills to ask if he can talk to his college coach, and he already has, so Nathan asks if he can have the job position he was going to get if he didn’t get a scholarship. Skills says he can and tells him to visit the factory that day. Dan goes home to find Lucas waiting for him. He still tries to deny it as he tells him he really wants him to believe him. Lucas denies him that chance, but Dan says that he is in a lose-lose situation. If she wakes up, Dan will never be forgiven, but if she doesn’t than Dan won’t forgive himself unless he was mistaken. Lucas tells him there is no chance and he will make sure his mom knows about his murder. Dan then asks about the child, and how they won’t have father either, but Lucas says he did have a father, and he will be the father for the next child. Peyton and Haley are eating root beer floats as Peyton tells her that she is taking the internship in California and meeting her dad out there. Haley says that is great as Nathan walks in revealing that Skills has hooked him up. Haley is ecstatic thinking he will be playing basketball, but Nathan tells her it is with his dad’s factory company. Haley is not as impressed with this and Nathan says the job starts that day and has to leave. Meanwhile, Brooke goes to see Principal Turner and admits to stealing the calculus exam. Peyton and Lucas are lying in bed as she tells him that she took the internship. She tells him that she wants a little disappointment in him that she is leaving, but Lucas says that she has so much potential that he is happy for her. He tells her how perfect she is and they kiss. They decide to both go to the hospital. Deb is sitting by Karen as Dan sits with a gun in his house. Nathan goes to see Charles Taylor, Skills father at his workplace who warns him it is hard work. They throw him straight into the work lifting pipes. Brooke is defending herself to Principal Turner before he punishes her. She tells him how far she has come as a person and tells him that that is what high school is about. He tells her that he can imagine the amount of guilt she has been experiencing. He asks her what she is studying and as he realizes fashion does not require a large amount of calculus, then he will let her graduate. As she is overwhelmed, Chase runs into the corridor telling the Principal that he has to let her graduate. Brooke stops him and tells him to shut up. She tells him she loves him for what he is doing but to be quiet. She tells the Principal they will go and walk off. Lucas arrives at the hospital after a phone call from Deb. He asks what is happening to his mom, and the doctor tells him that her condition has worsened and they can’t be aggressive with the antibiotics because of the baby. He is told that they have to operate on her and act on the cesarean. He makes sure that they will both be ok, but the doctor cannot confirm this saying that she can only handle one life at a time. He arranges that he will be there for the surgery and the doctor respects his wishes. Lucas turns to his mom and asks her to come back to him. Whitey knocks for Haley and asks her to go on a walk with him. She tells him about Nathan’s new job and she can’t believe that he has given up. Whitey tells her that if he tries to help Nathan, it will take her away from all her dreams, including Stanford. Haley says she would go wherever Nathan goes to get him into a school. At the factory, Nathan and Charles take a break as he is tired, dirty and sweaty from all the work. He admits he is not in work shape, just in shape for playing. Charles tells him that not every successful person has a scholarship as they begin talking about the point shaving. He tells Charles he regrets it every day, and Nathan says those 32 minutes should not define him. As Chuck says he is glad he said that, he asks Nathan if there is anything he should know about Bevin. Meanwhile, Mouth is asking Skills why he never told his parents that Bevin is white but Skills says it never came up. Mouth says it won’t be an issue, but Skills is worried. Brooke is teasing Chase in the hall as Chase says he is glad he done it as she confessed she loves him too. Brooke delivers the same reply to Chase, what if I did, so what if I do. Chase goes to kiss her as Brooke asks if they are going to get close before they have to leave, but Chase says that they should enjoy it, and anyway he can send her dirty text messages and continue a distant relationship, something Brooke is willing to do. They kiss happily as they confirm their relationship. Nathan gets home to see Haley and walks in dirty and sweaty. As she reads her speech to him, she looks at him and is sorry for the way his life is turning out. Brooke and Chase try on their gowns as Peyton ties Lucas’ surgery gown on. He walks in and watches his mom being operated on. Peyton watches from above as Dan walks in, followed by Deb. Deb tries to push him out as Dan pushes him off her. Lucas realizes he is there, but is suddenly distracted with the birth of his baby sister. Dan cries in the observation area and walks out. After surgery, Peyton goes to see Lucas with the baby by Karen’s side. He gives her to Peyton as Haley and Nathan walk in. Haley is in fascination with the baby as Nathan is freaked out about being the father again. Haley asks Lucas to talk in private and he agrees to it. Outside, Haley gives him a present from Karen for graduation. He opens it to find his novel bound and is amazed Karen even found out about it. He reads the motivational note inside it as she mentions the book ‘A Tide in the Affairs of Men,’ and they remember Haley and Karen buying it for Lucas at the start of his junior year. As he closes the book, he tells her he really needs Karen to be his mom again. Meanwhile, Nathan is watching the babies in the hospital as Deb walks past. Nathan tells her it is ok if she cannot make it to graduation because of Karen as Dan will be there but Deb tells him to stay aware from his father as it was him that killed his Uncle Keith. Nathan begins yelling in the corridor and walks off from his mom. Bevin goes to see her parents and tells them Antwon is black. Suddenly, Skills’ parents emerge with her mom and they get along really well. They are introduced to each other and Skills tells her that she had nothing to worry about. Lucas is sitting in the hospital and tells Karen she has to wake up to see her baby and give her name. Peyton then walks in telling him they have to leave for graduation. Lucas says he is going to skip it and Peyton says that before he does, he has to see something. He steps outside and finds Haley, Brooke, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, Chase, Junk and Fergie. Peyton tells him that if he skips graduation, they all do. She tells him that he will regret it like he said to her when she was going to skip prom. Deb tells him no matter where he waits, that is all he will be doing and she will call again if anything happens. Haley tells him that they can’t imagine doing it without him and they all persuade him to go. Nathan finds Dan in his house and asks him if it is true. He offers to support him if he looks in his eyes and tells him everyone is lying. Dan begins to cry and tells him that he cannot do that. Nathan is in disbelief and asks what happened to him saying that the day Keith died, he died and he will never know his grandchild. Whitey finds Nathan at Keith’s gravestone later that day. He tells Nathan there is a school not far from Tree Hill that has a really bad basketball reputation and he is going to begin coaching it, Nathan asks why he is going to coach another high school, but Whitey says he is going to coach a college basketball team. He invites him to play for him next season and Nathan is overjoyed at the opportunity. He hugs Whitey and thanks him, but Whitey says to thank Haley. At graduation, the pupils of Tree Hill High begin to graduate. Chase Adams, Brooke Davis, Marvin McFadden, Bevin Mirskey (who trips up on stage,) Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Antwon Taylor, Ferguson Thompson and without attendance, Rachel Gatina graduate. As Rachel’s name is called out, Brooke is the first to applaud, followed by the principal and the rest of the crowd. Haley is given the final announcement for her speech. She begins her speech quoting Lucas’ book ‘A Tide in the Affairs of Men.’ Meanwhile, the nurse at the hospital asks Dan if he wants to hold his niece, which he does. He then goes to the police station as Karen flatlines. As Haley continues to say what she thinks the quote means, she begins panting and stops in the middle of her speech, telling the audience that she thinks she is having her baby. Everyone looks shocked as Nathan stands up to receive a smile off Haley. Memorable Quotes :”Come on, we’re graduating soon. We all know graduating plus partying equals Brooke Davis minus her clothes” ::Peyton Sawyer :”Dan thought it was Keith, not me, who tried to burn him in the dealership fire. Oh my god, what did I do?...Where’s the gun Lucas? There’s a reason you didn’t shoot him, and you know it. It’s not the way. I won’t leave her side. If Dan tries anything, I’ll be right here” ::Deb Scott tells Lucas Scott she will help him bring Dan Scott to justice :”I’m trying to write about how we should believe in the good things in life, but it’s feeling a little false today” ::Haley James Scott :”You just said you love me” :”I did not” :”Did so” :”You just said ‘And I love you for that’” :”So what if I did? So what if I do” ::Brooke Davis to Chase Adams as he announces his love for her :”I know what you did. And you know what you did. And maybe you’ll never pay for it, but I promise you, my mom’s gonna know it, too” ::Lucas Scott as Dan Scott asks for forgiveness :”...And that’s how I passed calculus. I’m guessing there’s all sorts of mean stuff you have to do now...Just before you do, can I just say something? You know, when I was a freshman, I wasn’t a very good person. I mean, sure, I was popular and dating seniors, but as a person. I was pretty lost and over the last four years, I’ve been forced to grow up. I stopped letting boys define me and I started believing in myself and in my potential. And I ran for student council president, and I designed a clothing line, and somewhere along the way, the lost, little, party girl became the girl on the Wall of Honor. And, I know what I did was wrong, Mr. Turner, I know. But the girl I was when I came to this school, I’m not so sure she would of, and isn’t that the point in high school? I mean, isn’t that what you guys have been trying to teach us for the last four years?” :”Actually we’ve been trying to teach you not to cheat in calculus” ::Brooke Davis defends herself to Principal Turner :”Your parents don’t know Bevin’s white?” :”Never came up” ::Mouth is shocked at Skills’ confession :”You’re so sweet, promising to type me filthy things with your thumbs” :”Hey, anything for the girl I love” ::Brooke Davis and Chase Adams :”It’s my novel...she had it bound for me. I didn’t even know she knew I was writing it” :”When did you? Well, I guess there’s not too much your mom doesn’t know about your life” :”’Lucas I’m so proud of you, your words are wonderful. Don’t be afraid to share them with the world, follow through and finish this. Remember, there is a tide in the affairs of men.’ It’s Julius Caesar” ::Lucas Scott receives his bound novel from Karen Roe and reads the message inside whilst sitting with Haley James Scott :”If you see your father, I want you to stay away from him...Oh, Nathan, this is gonna be hard for you to hear and the timing is horrible. But you’re my son and I will always protect you...It’s about your Uncle Keith” ::Deb Scott to Nathan Scott :”If you skip graduation, we all do...Remember what you told me about how much I’d regret it if I skipped prom? You were right and I think your mom would want you to graduate with all your friends” ::Lucas Scott finds all his friends willing to skip graduation for him :”I know you’ve been a bad guy dad, and for a long time I wondered if you’d ever change. But lately, I’ve seen you change, and I’ve been so proud of you. But now they’re saying, they’re saying that you killed Uncle Keith, Dad. Mom said it and Lucas said it too. But I know they’re wrong, okay? Because I know you could never do something like that. So just, Dad, just look me in the eye and tell me that they’re wrong and I promise I’ll stand by you because I love you Dad. Just tell me they’re wrong please” :”I can’t do that” ::Nathan Scott tries to believe his father’s innocence, as Dan Scott reveals the truth :”Distinguished guests, parents, and this year’s graduating class. My best friend reminded me of a quote by William Shakespeare that seems appropriate. ‘There is a tide in the affairs of men, which taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyages of their life is bound up in sorrows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat and we must take the current when it serves or lose our ventures. I think that what the quote means is that life is short, and opportunities are rare, and we have to be vigilant in protecting them, and not only the opportunities to succeed, but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment in the world. And to live, because life doesn’t owe us anything. As a matter of fact, I think that we owe something to the world. And if we can just believe this...I’m sorry, I have more...I just think I’m having my baby” ::Haley James Scott receives a surprise during her graduation speech Voiceover :”Graduation day. Tree Hill High. A day when we officially leave the refuge of high school and begin our real lives. But what of those lives? As we go into the word, what matters most? Is it about the things we create? The things we achieve? The awards we win? Is it about who we are when we fail? What’s more important? What we become or how we become it?” ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) : ”Distinguished guests, parents, and this year’s graduating class. My best friend reminded me of a quote by William Shakespeare that seems appropriate. ‘There is a tide in the affairs of men, which taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyages of their life is bound up in sorrows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat and we must take the current when it serves or lose our ventures. I think that what the quote means is that life is short, and opportunities are rare, and we have to be vigilant in protecting them, and not only the opportunities to succeed, but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment in the world. And to live, because life doesn’t owe us anything. As a matter of fact, I think that we owe something to the world. And if we can just believe this...I’m sorry, I have more... I just think I’m having my baby.” ::Haley James Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "Strange Kind Of Love" - Pete Murphy * "Isn't That Right" - Satchel * "Tell Me What It Takes" - Lucero * "Last Request" - Paolo Nutini * "Taking Back What's Mine" - New Moscow * "Under The Folding Brances" - The Veils * "Wrecking" - Laura Veirs * "Times Like These" - The Foo Fighters This episode's title originated from the song The Birth And Death Of Day, originally sung by The Veils. Trivia *Rachel does not appear in this episode. *Moira Kelly (Karen) appears without speaking lines. *This episode is the first appearance and birth of; Lily Roe Scott the daughter of Karen and Keith. *Haley goes into labour with her first child; Jamie Scott. Episode References *Karen’s message written in Lucas Scott’s bound novel, and later quoted in Haley's graduation speech, references "A Tide in The Affairs of Men" by Julius Caesar, the book that was given to him before he joined the Ravens. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Principal Turner Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Lily Roe Scott